Licentious
by DySolo
Summary: L/R Series. Number 16 1/2  See notes for reasoning . Lila and Reid, smutty fun. No Spoilers to the show.


**Title: Licentious  
****Series Information: This is kinda 16 1/2. It could be a second chapter of Sensual, but it's more of an M rating, so I made it's own.  
****Pairing: Pure Lila and Reid. All the way.  
****Author's Notes: The funny thing about this is as I wrote it... I was listening to Katy Perry's hummingbird heartbeat song. I dont know if that's the actual name, but its the most repeated words, which is a song about sex, yes, but it's almost...cute? where this piece is not cute, atleast I don't think it's "cute". lol.  
****Rating: Imma say it's a pretty easy M. It's not... like super hardcore, but theres some dirty words and dirty actions. :P  
Summary: I... There's no real summary to this. It's just smutty-fun. but seeing how i need something to put in the summary, ahh. 'Lila and Reid... experience the more carnal expression of love.' Sound good? Haha.**

* * *

She wakes up and stretches slightly before snuggling deeper into his chest. The smell of sweat is the first thing that enters her senses. It overpowers the usual mix of soap and Old Spice that Spencer usually smells like. It's more carnal and sends a shiver through her as she remembers their previous activities. She pushes herself against him more, unable to get enough of his smell or his skin - of him entirely. He's still asleep, arm lazily wrapped around her as his head lays on his other. His hair's a mess, she smirks to herself. She knows she has a tendency to tangle her fingers in it and tug. She always has, even when it was almost short enough not to, and it's not like he doesn't like it, either. She's found out that while he likes to feel in control, a little direction doesn't always hurt. Even in bed, he's always eager to learn. The thought sends another shiver through her as she thinks about him doing everything she wants or even, how he was last night. She shakes his shoulder before her hands move over his chest. He grunts and even the sounds gets to her. Her fingers move down his stomach before they run over his hip as she shifts in the bed, her arousal building, her body warming.

"Spence." She says, low, needy.

That gets him to open his eyes, slowly, leisurely, taking his sweet time as if he's teasing her with such a simple task and when he looks over at her with heavy-lidded eyes, she growls, her nails digging into his hips.

He makes a noise which she can't understand but it doesn't matter to her much at the moment. She kisses him, hard on the mouth, biting at his bottom lip as she tugs his hips towards her. He moves this time, resting his weight on his arms, above her.

"Someone's-"

She bites at his bottom lip again, her hips rolling into his. He groans at the movement, which pleases her slightly, but it's not enough. She needs to feel all of him against her, inside her. Her leg wraps around his hip and she kisses him again, her arms wrapping around his neck. Her hips roll up again, trying to find friction that she desperately needs to help her with the throbbing in between her legs. She breathes out through her nose in a huff when she doesn't, but luckily, he understands, his moving against her stomach, the muscles tightening as his fingers touch, until it reaches where she desperately needs him. She rocks against the heel of his hand, greedily.

"Jesus." She hears him breathes out as he watches her hips. She watches his face, the look of desire mixed with almost surprise before she tugs at his hair, needing his lips on her again. It takes two tugs to gain his attention, but when she does, she's blown away at the kiss, making her hips move more frantically against his hand. She whimpers when he pulls his back, watching him. He kisses her a little more gently, sucking on her bottom lip, causing a groan to escape her lips. "Baby, please." She whines, her nails digging at his shoulders as she pushed up against him again. Her hands move to grab at him and he tsks at her, grabbing her hands, putting them above her head, holding her down at her wrists. The movement makes her eyes widen and her body warm even more. She watches him, her legs curled around his hips as she tries to stay still to let him do whatever he's planning, but it's hard, her thighs twitch with anticipation. He takes his time to look her over. He's breathing heavy already, his chest rising and falling almost in tempo with hers.

"What has gotten into you?" He asks, more to himself she thinks, she doesn't know. Her mind is clouded and the fact he's laying there, watching her starts to annoy.

"Stop profiling me and fuck me."

She squirms and goes to move her hands to him, but his grip tightens, so she arches her back, raising against him before falling back against the bed, pout on her lips. She was starting to hate that she was at his will. She tries to give him her most pathetic look she can muster in her lusty haze. "Please, baby, please. Just…"

She leans up to capture his bottom lip in between her teeth. His grip tightens against her wrists as his weight changes until he removes his hand. Her eyes close as she feels it move down her skin and moans loudly, her hands grabbing at him when he positions himself and enters her.

"Spencer!" She cries out, nails digging at his back. She rolls her hips against him, disharmonious with his made rhythm, her muscles already tighten against him as he moves in and out slowly than she wants. He follows her lead though and it only takes moments between they're moving together in sync. It doesn't take her long to reach her peak, clawing at her skin, biting at his shoulder to muffle her scream. The reaction surprises him, he's not used to outlasting her and his hips slow as she starts to comes down but she shakes her head, her hair sticking to her forehead.

"Don't stop. God, Spence, please don't-don't stop."

He doesn't, but remains slow, each thrust sends a shiver through her as her body hums against his. She catches her breath as watches him, her fingers unclenched over his shoulders, up his neck. His eyes are on her, his eyes intense, dark.

She moans softly as her fingers brush up his neck, her eyes closing on their own in bliss. She opens them again, slowly, wanting to watch him. She arches into him more, pressing her chest against him, hands tangling into his hair again, tugging his face closer to hers to kiss him. It starts sweet, loving before he deepens it. He pulls back to breathe first and leans his forehead against hers, his hips moving faster. She can't keep her eyes open anymore, holding on to him, listening to his breathy moans, feeling the puffs of air against her cheek as he brushes his nose against her skin. She turns her head and his lips move against her neck before he buries his face in her neck, his hips moving more sporadic against her.

"Fuck, Spence!" She finds herself building with him, tightening around him again, which only causes his hips to buck more widely. He comes first this time, but she follows closely behind, riding out his climax until he's still. Her fingers comb through his hair.

"I love you." She breathes out, shakily, kissing his temple. He rolls to the side until he's on his back, trying to catch his breath. She snuggles up his chest again, the smell of sex on them both. She smirks a little, seeing the bite on his shoulder. She looks at him, noticing his eyes are closed. She'd complain about his immediate need to slumber if she wasn't just as exhausted. She kisses at the bite, knowing at it's going to leave a mark if it's still visible now. She chuckles to herself, picturing his reaction when he wakes.


End file.
